You Are
by raphapha
Summary: "Aku memberikan penawaran." Wajahnya berubah seruis. "Bagaimana jika kau bekerja padaku sebagai sekretaris pribadi?" Tiba-tiba hidupku berubah. Gila, pesona Mark membuatku tidak lagi jadi namja normal! Got7Fanfiction/Markjin/Marknior/BxB/Yaoi/


Holla!! Hehehe~ Ini Fanfic pertama Rapha!! Udah pernah aku upload sih sebelumnya, tapi aku delete karena... kenapa ya? Ya gitu deeeh~

Oke, selamat menikmati Fanfic yang gaje dan isinya sotoy semua wkwkwk!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desember.

Siang ini terasa begitu dingin. Sepertinya sudah dua jam aku berkeliling kota. Ah menjelang natal ya? Pantas saja Seoul begitu ramai.

Aku pria asal Daegu, lebih dari 6 tahun aku hidup di kota ini, lulusan universitas Seoul, dan sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Minggu depan salah satu perusahaan di sini akan memanggilku untuk wawancara, semoga aku diterima.

"Jinyoung! Park Jinyoung!" Terdengar begitu kencang. Teriakan seorang laki-laki dengan suara yang begitu berat dan padat, namun terdengar melengking ditelingaku.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak?" Akulah Park Jinyoung, dan aku tidak suka namaku dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu.

"Cepat sekali jalan mu!" Nafasnya tersengal. "Dompetmu jatuh didepan cafe ku!" Tangannya menjulur, memberikan ku isyarat untuk mengambil kembali punyaku yang ada padanya.

"Ah terima kasih." Secara otomatis aku mengecek isi dompetku, barangkali ada yang hilang.

"Sombong! Kau lewat depan cafeku tapi tak mampir! Cih!" Manusia ini pertamakali aku mengenalnya sangatlah baik. Dia seperti manusia yang memiliki kekuatan super dan tanpa pamrih membantu orang-orang lemah. Ia tak segan mencurahkan waktu, tenaga, dan uangnya untuk orang yang membutuhkan. Termasuk untukku. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuatannya makin hari makin bertambah. Ya, kekuatan 'berbicara', mulutnya seperti tak pernah lelah akan hal itu.

"Aku belum dapat perkerjaan, aku tidak punya cukup uang Jack. Ah terimakasih." Jackson mempunyai bisnis dibidang kuliner. Cafenya ramai anak muda. Setiap aku mampir, dia selalu memberiku makan. Dan itu secara cuma-cuma. Jack selalu menolak walau aku telah memaksa bahkan merengek sambil mengancam agar aku bisa membayar. Aku punya rasa 'sungkan'. Tentusaja tidak enak jika aku terus meminta-minta untuk diberi makan, ya walau sebenarnya aku tidak minta sih.

"Huft, yasudah kalau tidak mau mampir. Mood mu buruk ya?"

"Begitulah." Aku mengangguk. Suasana hatiku memang tidak baik.

"Pulanglah lalu tidur! Aku kesana dulu urusanku masih banyak!" Jackson melambaikan tangan. Ia berlari ke cafenya yang ia dirikan sejak masih kuliah. Ayahnya berasal dari Hongkong, dan pindah ke Korea untuk mendirikan sebuah perusahaan real estate di Seoul, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pengacara. Jack memiliki dua kakak laki-laki, yang masing-masing bekerja sebagai polisi dan bawahan ayahnya sendiri. Hidup Jackson sangatlah beruntung, berbeda denganku.

Aku anak petani. Ayah, ibu, kakek, buyut serta nenek moyangku semuanya seorang petani. Rata-rata mereka tidak melanjutkan sekolah setelah SMA. Mereka tidak pandai dan tidak pula kaya. Aku adalah yang kedua setelah kakak perempuanku yang melanjutkan sekolah hingga lulus dari universitas, dengan beasiswa tentu saja. Kakak ku seorang pegawai negri, ia tinggal juga di Seoul, semenjak aku kehilangan pekerjaanku, aku bergantung hidup padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaarrgghhh!!"

Aku merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjangku yang berantakan. Sungguh ini melelahkan. Mengitari kota yang luas dan dingin dengan hanya berjalan kaki adalah ide yang buruk.

 _Drrrttt..._

 _Drrrttt.._.

Aku meraba-raba saku celanaku. Ada yang bergetar. 'Oh dari siapa ini?'. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak kukenal.

 ** _From : xxx_**

 ** _Hai Park Jinyoung!_**

Aku tidak tahu. Haruskah aku membalasnya? Tapi bagaimana jika yang mengirim pesan itu penipu? Ah lebih baik kudiamkan saja.

 _Drrrttt..._

 _Drrrttt..._

"Ayolah aku ingin istirahat!" Dengat berat hati aku menggapai kembali ponselku yang kulemparkan sembarangan ke bawah setelah tahu ada nomor yang tak kunenal mengirim pesan.

 ** _From : xxx_**

 ** _Jinyoung hyung kau baik baik saja? Ini aku Yugyeom.._**

"Oh anak ini rupanya..." Tidak biasanya Yugyeom mengirim pesan. Apa lagi ini nomor baru. Biasanya dia langsung menelponku, tidak seperti ini.

Aku dan Yugyeom berada dikampus yang sama. Ia adalah juniorku. Saat itu kaki ku terkilir sebab berjalan terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Lalu Yugyeom datang dan menolongku, ia langsung membawaku ke klinik kampus. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat.

 ** _To : xxx_**

 ** _Ada apa gyeom? Tumben tak langsung telpon?_**

 ** _From : xxx_**

 ** _Hehehe... Ini loh hyung, ada yang mau kenalan sama Jinyoung hyung..._**

 ** _To : xxx_**

 ** _Siapa?_**

Keningku mengkerut. Siapa? Tiba-tiba saja.

 ** _From : xxx_**

 ** _Kalau mau tahu, besok datang saja ke cafenya Jackson hyung!_**

Padahal besok aku berencana untuk pergi belanja karena isi kulkas ku sudah kosong.

 ** _To :_** ** _xxx_**

 ** _Kau ini merepotkan saja_**

 ** _From : xxx_**

 ** _Hehehe... Datang ya hyung! Jam makan siang! Jangan lupa!_**

Aku melemparkan ponselku. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami perubahan mood yang tidak wajar. Kurasa mungkin itu karena aku sedang stres, mengingat teman-temanku sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan mereka, sedangkan aku sampai saat ini masih saja menganggur setelah memutuskan berhenti dari perusahaan lamaku.

Untuk mengisi waktu kosong, aku pernah bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan di salah satu resto cepat saji. Namun 2 bulan yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti, hanya agar aku bisa fokus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan sesuai bidang serta kemampuanku. Lamaranku saat itu diterima, dan minggu depan aku akan ada wawancara. Sungguh aku sangat gugup.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ketika menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi, aku teringat sesuatu. Setelah air panas siap, terlebih dahulu aku berjalan ke dapur, melihat lihat benda apa yang bisa kumakan untuk malam ini. "Ah, ramyeon!" Beruntung aku hari ini bisa makan malam. Sebungkus ramyeon masih tersisa di dalam lemari.

Setelah mandi, satu-satunya ramyeon yang aku punya, ku rebus. Aku tidak sabar untuk makan. Tangan dan tubuhku sampai bergetar saking laparnya. Ya maklum saja, aku tidak makan dari tadi pagi.

"Fuuiih... Sampai kapan aku begini?" Tangan ku terus mengaduk ramyeon sambil sesekali meniupinya. Kumakan lahap lahap seperti orang rakus. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat aneh yang tak bisa ku pahami tentang wawancaraku minggu depan. Padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk relax, namun hal itu selalu terlintas begitu saja dikepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyrengitkan dahi. Cahaya masuk dari cela-cela gorden jendela yang tidak tertutup sempurna. "Hooaaammmm..." Tak terasa sudah pagi saja. Hari ini aku tidak bisa sarapan. Aku ingin sekali belanja. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan sisa uangku yang bisa cukup sampai akhir bulan. Tapi sekali lagi aku harus belanja, karena rencanaku kemarin untuk hari ini memang adalah belanja. Menjengkelkan sekali.

Hari ini aku harus cepat cepat menuju market. Aku ingat janjiku pada Yugyeom kemarin. Aku mengambil keranjang belanja dan langsung meluncur mencari-cari hal yang aku butuhkan. Ini sedekit gila, disatu sisi aku takut terkena penyakit kronis karena kebanyakan mengkonsumsi ramyeon instan. Disisi lain aku harus berhemat hingga kakak ku mengirimkan uang padaku. Jadi sepertinya hari ini aku hanya beli ramyeon untuk dimakan hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan

.

.

.

Jam makan siang.

Sudah jam makan siang. Aku mengambil jaketku lalu keluar dari apartemen. Tak lupa ponsel dan dompet tipisku. Aku berjalan dengan cepat disertai larian kecil. Aku takut terlambat.

Aku langsung masuk sesampainya di cafe Jackson. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Yugyeom dan Jackson tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Hai" Aku menyapa mereka, lalu duduk begitu saja.

"Oh hai hyung!" Balas Yugyeom disertai anggukan Jackson.

"Jadi mana orang yang mau berkenalan dengan ku?" Aku langsung menyambar tanpa basa-basi.

"Sebentar, sebentar lagi, tunggu sebentar~" Jackson buka suara. "Hebat sekali kau Park Jinyoung! Baru kali ini seorang Mark Tuan merengek minta dikenalkan padamu!"

"Hyung! Mulutmu ember sekali sih!" Yugyeom memukul tangan Jackson, hingga Jack meringis kesakitan.

"Mark Tuan? Dia siapa?" Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya familiar dengan nama itu. Hmm Mark Tuan.

"APA?!" Dua laki laki didepan ku berteriak kearahku sambil melempar pandangan satu-sama lain. Seisi cafe melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan sinis, terganggu.

"A-apa? Kau tak mengenalinya???" Jackson dengan raut wajahnya yang tak percaya.

"Hyung yang benar saja!!! Itu Mark Tuan!! Mark Yi-En Tuan!!"

"Ihh! Apasih?? Tidak usah berteriak begitu! Aku memang tak kenal!" Aku memberi pembelaan. Gila anak-anak ini.

"Jinyoung? Kau benar benar tak mengenalinya?" Wajah Jackson benar benar menunjukkan ke tak percayaannya padaku. Mereka berlebihan sekali. Aku melihat Yugyeom menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika aku menjawab jika aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Mark Tuan.

Kriiingggggg...

Jackson dan Yugyeom secara otomatis melihat ponselnya. Aku diam saja karena tak merasa jika ponselku berbunyi, aku mengaturnya pada mode getar.

"Halo hyung?" Kami terdiam, saat Yugyeom mengangkat telfonnya.

"Apa??" Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Ah gwenchana." Mata Yugyeom melirik kearah ku.

"Bye hyung good luck!"

 _Hmm.._

"Hyung, Mark hyung ada urusan mendadak katanya." Tutur Yugyeom sambil memelas. "Maaf ya hyung, dia memang orang sibuk!"

"Aishh jinjja Mark Tuan!" Jackson menepuk jidatnya, ia juga kecewa sepertinya. "Padahal aku juga ingin bertemu dan mengambil selca!" Kata Jack sambil memperagakan posenya.

"Jadi aku sia-sia saja disini?? Hey kau Kim Yugyeom tanggung jawab!" Aku menunjuk nya, Yugyeom, sepertinya ia tidak enak hati padaku.

"Iya iya hyung... Aku traktir kau makan siang deehh~" Dia membuat sebuah aegyo yang menjijikan.

"Hanya itu??" Jackson menimpali.

"Iya iya, kuantar pulang juga!"

"Hehehe..." Aku tertawa, sepertinya siang ini aku akan kenyang.

.

.

"Hmm... Ngomomg-ngomong Mark Tuan itu siapa?" Aku kembali membuka pembicaraan soal siapa itu Mark Tuan. Dua orang didepanku ini saling bertatapan. Mereka sepertinya benar benar syok karena aku tak mengenali Mark Tuan.

"Aish hyung, itu loh cucu rektor!" Matanya menatapku sangsi, Yugyeom meletakkan sendoknya lalu menyesap minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

"Haduh! Sunbae 2 tahun diatas kita! Dia populer karena pintar dan tampan! Dia asisten dosen asal kau tahu!" Jackson menunjuk nunjukkan sumpitnya kewajahku.

"Iya hyung.. Kau lupa ya? Dulu kau pernah dibantunya saat kaki hyung terkilir!" Gila, aku berfikir lagi. Jadi saat itu bukan hanya Yugyeom yang membantuku ya? Wajahku mengkerut.

"Jinjja hyung? Kau lupa ternyata! Dia langsung pergi saat sudah sampai diklinik!" Yugyeom berhasil membaca mimik wajahku.

"Kau?? Ah sebentar!" Sekelebat memori lama tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Saat perjalanan menuju klinik, Yugyeom berjalan beriringan disampingku, tapi posisiku sedang digendong karena aku tak bisa berjalan. Itu tidak mungkin Yugyeom. Aku masih ingat tangannya membawa berkas dan barang-barangku yang terjatuh tadi. Apa mungkin Mark yang menggendongku?

"Dia bilang dia ada kelas, jadi dia langsung pergi, bukankah aku sudah menyampaikan salamnya padamu saat itu? Kau lupa??" Yugyeom memberi penjelasannya. Jadi benar, Mark Tuan yang menggendongku. Kakiku terlalu sakit saat itu. Wah ini keterlaluan! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Jadi kenapa Mark minta berkenalan? Tragedi kaki terkilirku sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu kan??" Aku menatap Yugyeom. Ia tersenyum, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Yugy membuatku makin penasaran.

"Jinyoung.. Tidak kah itu kabar gembira?" Jackson dengan ekspresi menjijikkannya mencoba menggodaku.

"Hey hey hey! Jangan membuatku bingung!" Sedikit semburan kimchi keluar dari mulutku yang penuh.

"Telan dulu baru ngomong!" Jackson dan Yugyeom cekikikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, rasa penasaranku terhadap Mark Tuan masih saja menggebu. Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja minta berkenalan? Bukankah kita satu kampus? Ah sudahlah.. Hari ini aku ada wawancara, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh.

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ini begitu lama dan menjengkelkan. Menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang paling ku benci dalam hidup. Ah lama sekali.

 _Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Suara jam dinding ini membuatku frustasi. Kurang lebih enam puluh menit sudah aku terduduk disini. Nama ku belum juga terpanggil. Lalu, ditengah lamunanku, seorang perempuan keluar dari balik pintu berhasil membuatku berjingkat kaget, ia tersenyum simpul sambil membawa papan dada yang berisi catatan, yang kurasa itu adalah daftar pelamar yang hendak diwawancara.

"Park Jinyoung-ssi, silahkan masuk!"

 ** _Deg!_**

Namaku terpanggil.

Aku langsung berdiri, merapikan pakaianku, lalu masuk dengan percayadiri. Aku harus terlihat se-meyakinkanmungkin didepan pewawancara. Aku harus berhasil!

Aku langsung disambut oleh tiga orang pria dengan pakaian rapi. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum saat aku memasuki ruangan. Atmosfer dari ruangan ini cukup baik. Wajah mereka terlihat ramah. Semoga dewi fortuna membantuku kali ini.

"Silahkan duduk!" Seorang dengan suara yang lembut memberi isyarat. "Perkenalkan namaku Park Jimin." Pria ujung kiri memperkenalkan dirinya. Tertera kata 'HRD' dalam id card yang ia kalungkan.

"Namaku Choi Youngjae, senang bertemu denganmu Jinyoung-ssi!" Senyum lebar tergambar di wajah pria ujung kanan. Id card nya tertulis kata yang sama dengan milik pria ujung kiri.

"Lalu ini CEO kami." Kata pria bermarga Choi sambil mengarahkan tangannya dengan sopan pada pria yang duduk ditengah. Sang CEO hanya tersenyum, dia tidak memperkenalkan namanya.

'Ah daebak! Apakah ia ikut mewawancara? Muda! CEOnya masih muda!'

Aku membungkuk memberikan rasa hormatku pada sang CEO dan kedua HRD yang duduk didepanku.

"Park Jinyoung, 25 tahun, lulusan universitas seoul dari prodi administrasi bisnis, coba ceritakan tentang diri anda!"

Aku menceritakannya dengan lugas dan jelas. Kata-kata ini telah kusiapkan sejak seminggu yang lalu, saat aku tahu bahwa CV ku diterima di perusaan ini. Jackson membantuku, dia bilang "Jangan memacing pertanyaan yang sulit! Cukup seperlunya saja sampai mereka bertanya kembali!"

Pertanyaan pertama berhasil kujawab dengan mulus!

"Kenapa kami harus mempekerjakan anda, Jinyoung-ssi?" Tanya sang pemilik suara lembut, Park Jimin.

Tiba-tiba suara Jackson terngiang di kupingku. "Tunjukkan kelebihanmu! Tapi jangan berlebihan! Bersikaplah rendah hati! Sungguh mereka tak suka mempekerjakan karyawan yang sombong!"

Aku melakukan apa kata Jackson. Jack terlihat berpengalaman, padahal aku sudah pernah lolos wawancara saat melamar di perusahaan lama ku, tapi aku malah terlihat seperti anak baru dibandingkan Jackson. Hahaha! Bahkan Jack tak perlu ikut wawancara untuk sesukses sekarang ya!

Pertanyaan kedua, kembali kujawab dengan mudah. Sang CEO tersenyum.

 _'Pass! Next quetion!'_ Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

"Hmm.. Bisa saya tahu apa yang jadi kelemahan anda Jinyoung-ssi?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh dua manusia HRD berwajah manis tersebut. Dan jawaban demi jawaban sudah ku berikan pada mereka yang membuat sang CEO tak berhenti melepaskan pandangannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Ah! Aku pasti akan diterima!

"Apakah ada pertanyaan yang ingin anda ajukan?" Choi Youngjae mempersilahkanku untuk bertanya.

"Saya rasa tidak." Jawabku singkat. Sesungguhnya aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Jinyoung-ssi, nanti kami akan memberitahukan apakah anda bisa bekerja disini atau tidak, kabar akan kami beritahu via e-mail. E-mail akan kami kirim paling lambat tiga hari setelah wawancara." Tangannya bekerja merapikan berkas-berkas. Aku sungguh kagum dengan suara imut Park Jimin.

Mereka mempersilahkanku untuk keluar, tapi sebelum aku keluar sang CEO muda yang sedaritadi bungkam, setelah 1000 tahun, akhirnya angkat suara.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku Jinyoung-ssi karena tak menepati janjiku minggu lalu." Ia tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku Mark Tuan, senang bertemu dengan mu disini!"

Aku hanya mendelik. Mark Tuan seorang CEO.

.

.

.

"WAH! Kau serius???????" Jackson mendelikkan matanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. "Dia CEO???"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Gila aku sampai kikuk didepannya!" Aku duduk di sebelah Jackson yang sedang menyetir. Ya, Jackson memaksa untuk menjemputku setelah wawancara.

"Lalu lalu?? Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kau diam saja lalu pergi??" Jackson masih pada ekspresi penasarannya.

"Aku hanya membungkuk, lalu berterimakasih karena pernah menolongku." Aku membayangkan kejadian wawancara tadi "Lalu dia bilang, 'Kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi' dan yah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum~" Suara Mark benar benar membuat hatiku bergetar.

"Whooooaaaaaaa~~ Jinyoung-ssi!!" Jackson melompat kecil dari tempat duduknya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku setuju kau dengan Mark sunbae!"

"Gila kau Jack." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jackson, kita mau kemana?" Ah ini bukan arah ke apartemenku.

"Aku rindu Jaebum hyung tiba-tiba..." Jack menurunkan senyumnya. "Jadi kita akan menemuinya!" Senyumnya kembali melebar.

"Ah! Bukankah arah rumahnya kesini?" Jackson membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri. Padahal seingatku rumah Jaebum hyung ke arah kanan.

"Lewat sini juga bisa!"

Aku menikmati perjalanan ini. Jaebum hyung adalah orang yang sering membantuku setelah Jackson. Dia salah satu orang yang membuatku tetap bertahan dan melanjutkan karirku di Seoul. Jasa orang itu banyak sekali, aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Jaebum hyung adalah kating satu tingkat diatasku. Kami bisa dekat karena memang orangnya baik dan pergaulannya luas.

"Sudah sampai~" Jack memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya modern minimalis dengan banyak tumbuhan di depannya. Rumah itu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Ah Jaebum seleranya memang bagus.

Jackson memencet bell rumah. Kami menunggu sebentar beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka.

"JAEBUM HYUNG!!" Jackson memeluk si pemilik rumah, ia mengangkat badannya dan melompat-lompat girang.

"Lepaskan aku! Gila kau keparat!" Jaebum hyung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jackson yang terlampau erat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Jaebum hyung lama tak bertemu!" Giliranku memberikan pelukan. Kulepaskan semua rasa rinduku padanya sampai setelah itu ia mendorongku menjauh lalu memandangi ku dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menggeleng.

"Wah Jinyoung kau tambah kurus saja.." Jaebum mempersilahkanku dan Jackson untuk masuk. Rumahnya benar benar bagus. Tidak banyak ruangan. Hawanya segar dan terasa nyaman, banyak sekali buka an didalamnya.

"Jadi jelaskan apa maksud tersembunyi kalian! Bisa-bisanya datang tanpa memberi tahu!" Jaebum menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu sampai terbentuk sebuah garis lurus.

"Yah! Kami ini kangen padamu!" Kataku dengan nada sedikit keras. Jaebum hyung tertawa terkekeh.

"Aku barusan menjemput Jinyoung dari wawancara, sekalian saja kemari, hehehe.."

"Loh wawancara? Kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu Jie?" Jaebum melihat kearahku.

"Yah begitulah~ Sedikit tragedi dengan atasanku hehehe.." Aku menjawabnya asal.

Kami berbincang bincang di ruang tengah sambil meminum jus mangga buatan Jackson yang tadi menyandra dapur Jaebum untuk melakukan eksekusinya. Kami bernostalgia tentang masa lalu kami dikampus. Tentang bagaimana kami bisa bertemu dan dekat. Tentang kecurangan dan kenakalan kami. Kami benar benar melepas rindu.

Kami terdiam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki, ah bukan, lebih seperti hentakan kaki raksasa yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

"Jaebuummmmm hyuuuunggg!!!!" Suara melengking ini rasanya tak asing di kupingku. Ah, anak ini, dimana-mana ada.

"Hyuuuuungggggg!!!!!!" Yugyeom melompat ke arah empunya rumah yang duduk disamping Jackson. Dia hyung tertua sambil mendudukinya.

"Aku yang memanggilnya kemari hehehe.." Jackson menyeringai.

"LEPASKAN!" Jaebum hyung terlihat sesak napas.

"Hehehe.." Yugyeom melepaskan pelukannya. "Pintunya terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja!" Kata Yugyeom dengan wajah innocentnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"TURUN!" Perintah Jaebum hyung arogan pada Yugyeom yang masih ada di pangkuannya.

"Hehehe.." Yugyeom lalu turun dari paha Jaebum hyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku dan Jackson hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hyung bagaimana wawancaramu?" Orang termuda disini tengah mengajukan pertanyaan untukku.

"Berakhir mulus!" Aku mengacungkan jempolku, tanda bahwa aku berhasil melewatinya.

"Kau belum juga diterima Jie sudah bangga seperti itu!" Jaebum hyung dengan smirknya yang unik.

"Gyeom kenapa tak bilang kalau Mark Tuan itu seorang CEO?" Tanya Jackson pada Yugyeom.

"Ah itu, apa itu penting?" Jawab Yugyeom, ia merebut jus manggaku dan meneguknya.

"Oh anak itu ya? Dia hanya menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang pensiun karena merasa sudah tua." Jaebum mengaduk aduk jusnya. "Kudengar perusahaan mengalami kemajuan setelah berada di tangan Mark."

"Kau sotoy hyung!" Balasku. Jaebum hyung tau dari mana memangnya?

"Iya, itu benar Jie hyung! Mark hyung pernah menceritakan itu padaku!" Yugyeom membenarkan pernyataan Jaebum hyung tadi.

"Eh eh, tapi aku mau tau, hubunganmu dengan Mark Sunbae itu sebenarnya apa sih?" Jackson melayangkan pertanyaan yang juga sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan padanya sejak lama.

"Aku pacar adiknya Mark hyung hehe..."

"Mwoya!" Kami bertiga terkejut.

"Kau tahu, sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi." Yugyeom menyipitkan matanya ke arahku. "Tiada angin, tiada badai, tiba tiba Mark hyung menanyakan Jinyoung hyung padaku."

"Menanyakan?" Jack menatap Yugyeom penuh tanya.

"Dia bertanya padaku tentang namja yang pernah digendongnya." Wajah Gyeom mendongak keatas, mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Itukan Jinyoung hyung yang kakinya terkilir!"

"Lalu? Lalu setelah itu??" Jaebum hyung ikut ikutan.

"Setelah itu Mark hyung memaksaku mengenalkannya padamu, tapi saat janji sudah dibuat, ia tidak hadir!"

"Kami sudah bertemu kok.." Aku membuka suara. "Dia CEO kan?"

"MWO?! Kalian sudah bertemu??" Yugyeom berteriak. "Jinjja hyung?!"

"Ternyata CEO perusahaan yang menerima CVku adalah Mark sunbae." Jus ku habis. Aku meletakkannya di meja. "Pantas saja wajahnya familiar saat sebelum aku tahu itu Mark sunbae."

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Yugyeom. Ia menyimaknya sambil mencuri jus Jackson yang tidak sadar karena sedang asik mengutak atik ponselnya. Kami memutuskan pulang dari rumah Jaebum hyung setelah empat jam bertukar cerita. Senang rasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara kami, walau umur dan kesibukan kami bisasaja merubahnya. Aku harap persahabatan ini terjalin hingga mati.

"Sudah ya hyung aku pulang!" Yugyeom memberikan pelukan pada Jaebum hyung.

"Kapan kapan kesininya saat akhir pekan saja, karena aku tidak ada jadwal." Terang Jaebum hyung yang berprofesi sebagai seorang guru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas bergengsi di Seoul.

"Siap Saem!" Jackson melambaikan tangannya di ikuti Yugyeom yang masuk kedalam mobil. Aku membutuntuti Jackson menuju kemobilnya yang terparkir didepan mobil Yugyeom.

Kami pergi untuk pulang.

Kepalaku saat ini penuh dengan Mark Tuan. Good job Yugyeom, kau berhasil membuatku berpikir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah wawancara, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah notifikasi tertera di layar ponsel. "Ah email perusahaan!!"

Aku berjingkat. Wah secepat ini, aku tak menyangka. Aku mendudukkan diriku yang tadi tergeletak dia atas lantai. Tanganku bergetar saat membuka mail yang masuk.

Aku memencetnya.

 _Tap.._

 _Mwo?!_

"TIDAK MUNGKIN"

.

.

.

 **"Bersambung"**

 **.**

Hehehe... Ampuni daku jika ceritanya jelek dan banyak yang salah!! Sungguh itu adalah hasil dari ke sok tahuan si author... wkwkwk..

Di Lanjut chapter 2


End file.
